Episode 5147 (5th November 2001)
Plot Richard persuades Gail to have a bonfire party. Candice copies Sarah's homework, as she was busy working in the factory last night. Helen Cooper pulls up outside Underworld, Mike is pleased to see her. Eve sees them and is not amused. As Gail invites people in the Rovers to the party, Les tells Richard he knows a mate who has some cheap fireworks. Vera goes to see Jo Doyle who says she will take on Terry's case. Vera says that money is not a problem. Mike and Helen walk into the Rovers laughing just as Jimmy and Eve are discussing the fact that Mike was not picked out at the identity parade. Eve shouts at Mike saying he won't get way with it. Helen is not impressed and gets up and leaves. The party is a washout as the fireworks Les bought are damp. Matt and Charlie save the day by offering to share theirs and have a joint party. Later at the party, Ashley comments that he loves watching kids' faces and by this time next year they will have their own child to take to bonfire parties. Matt and Maxine's eyes meet. David and Simon Green take the last firework and Simon suggests putting it through someone's letterbox. Dennis offers to go home to get Eileen a coat but ends up going to see Janice in the factory. They end up in a passionate clinch on the floor. As Janice and Dennis are semi-clothed, a lit firework comes through the letterbox. With the factory alight, a crowd gathers outside. Dennis and Janice emerge covered in smoke stains after Dennis manages to put the fire out. Gail asks David if he did it but he produces his firework which is unused. Mike glances up and spots Jimmy, who winks at him. Cast Regular cast *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Richard Hillman - Brian Capron *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Matt Ramsden - Stephen Beckett *Charlie Ramsden - Clare McGlinn *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Eve Elliott - Melanie Kilburn *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Dennis Stringer - Charles Dale *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Duggie Ferguson - John Bowe *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Maxine Peacock - Tracy Shaw *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton (Uncredited) Guest cast *Helen Cooper - Deborah Chad *Jo Doyle - Neve Taylor *Jimmy Sykes - Danny Cunningham *Simon Green - Lee Battle *Luke Ashton - John O'Neill Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The factory is set ablaze on Bonfire Night. Dennis and Janice skate on very thin ice. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,990,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2001 episodes